


Alphabet Soup (Winter) Kazuma Mikura

by TheRainRogue



Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [23]
Category: Air Gear
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24568852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Kazu pulled his jacket tighter around his body, trying to ignore the freezing cold wind that stung his flushed face. He kept repeating in his mind that he’d be back to your apartment soon, and then he’d be nice and warm. If he could just get there.He was moving at a sluggish pace, despite the AT’s that situated his feet.
Relationships: Mikura Kazuma/Reader
Series: Alphabet Soup [✓] [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759129
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	Alphabet Soup (Winter) Kazuma Mikura

  * **Genre** : Fluff ☁
  * **Word Count** : 335 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Kazu ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Air Gear ☁



━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━

[ **W** is for _winter_ ]

Kazu pulled his jacket tighter around his body, trying to ignore the freezing cold wind that stung his flushed face. He kept repeating in his mind that he’d be back to your apartment soon, and then he’d be nice and warm. If he could just _get_ there.

He was moving at a sluggish pace, despite the AT’s that situated his feet. A snowflake landed on his red nose and he sneezed, groaning and regretting leaving the warm comfy bed to go and practice with Ikki. He’d much rather be in bed, arms wrapped around your warm body.

There were very few that could resist how persuasive Ikki could be, though…

Kazu sneezed again as he pushed open the apartment door. Instead of feeling a blast of warm air like he was hoping to feel, he felt a blast of freezing-fucking-cold air that sent multiple shivers through his body.

And there you sat, relaxing on the sofa in jeans and a tank top eating ice cream while it was below freezing outside. More importantly…

“Why the hell do you have the AC on, Y/N?” Kazu groaned, falling onto the couch next to you, shivering as the cold material of the sofa bled through his clothing.

You grinned sheepishly, setting the bowl of ice cream on the table before getting up to turn the air off and the heater on. You grabbed a blanket from your room before returning to the couch, throwing it over the two of you.

Kazu moved to rest his head on your chest, arms wrapping tightly around your waist. He loved the warmth that radiated off of your body and he loved the way you could send warm feelings through his body with no effort at all.

You smiled, one arm wrapping around his back while the other played with his soft, blonde locks. You were the one thing that made winter bearable for him. He hated winter, but because you loved it so much, it was starting to grow on him.

━━━━━━༻❁༺━━━━━━


End file.
